The present invention relates generally to the field of booting processes, and more particularly to firmware and operating system configurations.
Booting, or bootstrap loading, is the process of initializing a computer. Responsive to a computer powering on, a program is loaded into main memory from persistent memory. The program then initializes the hardware components of the computer, initializes any peripheral devices, and loads an operating system into main memory.